Una elección para el futuro
by Mei80
Summary: Si Temperance Brennan tuviera que elegir entre dos personas, ¿a quién elegiría?


UNA ELECCIÓN PARA EL FUTURO

Ahí está ella: los brazos en jarra, una mano sobre cada cadera. Sus ojos miran al frente, fijos en lo que tiene delante. A veces se quedan sobre quien está a la derecha, otras veces sobre quien está a la izquierda.

La mayor parte de las veces su semblante cambia según a qué lado mire, pero su cuerpo siempre se mantiene así, a la defensiva, con actitud que parece soberbia pero no es más que cobardía ante la realidad.

Le han puesto en un aprieto, han preparado una encerrona. El de la izquierda no estaba demasiado dispuesto a ello, se le nota en la mirada, está tenso y preocupado; la mira a los ojos y sonríe ligeramente, como siempre hace. Tiene los brazos colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo, esperando una respuesta como quien espera al autobús porque finge que aquello no le es importante porque ella no es nada para él, al fin y al cabo. Y quiere que ella sea libre.

El de la derecha es el artífice de todo esto. Quien quiere tenerla para él y necesita que ella se lo diga. Quiere ser feliz junto a ella, que no tenga que ver más asesinatos, más muertos, ni que su vida corra peligro. Está cansado, cansado de correr tras los malos y de no vivir la vida. La carrera del tiempo ha podido más y necesita oírselo decir, decir que lo elige a él por todo lo que tiene que ofrecerle, por todo lo que es él. Y siente que lucha contra el de la izquierda día a día, semana tras semana.

Y tiene razón. Porque ahí está ella, frente a dos personas que la solicitan, no sabe si de igual manera; no sabe si los dos quieren lo mismo de ella, pero sabe que tiene que elegir a uno de ellos porque si no el otro se volverá loco. Y cree que ella también.

Le piden que elija entre uno de los dos, pero cree que no puede, porque son demasiado distintos. Cada uno le da una cosa, necesita a cada uno de ellos para algo diferente. Quizá en uno de los dos, en el de la izquierda, podría encontrar ambas cosas; lo piensa desde hace tiempo, pero ni siquiera se atreve a creerlo. Quizá en un futuro… Agita ligeramente la cabeza. No quiere pensar en ello, no con él. Es más fácil pensar en lo que tiene con el de la derecha porque es más sencillo, le plantea menos problemas. Pero no es igual, se lo imagina y le falta algo, le falta lo que la otra persona le da. Piensa constantemente en "el de la derecha" y "el de la izquierda"; no quiere ponerles nombres porque si se los pusiera la elección estaría hecha hace años. Sabe qué nombre hace que su cuerpo tiemble sin conocer la razón. Por eso prefiere referirse a ellos según espacio que ocupan: es más racional.

Deja la mente en blanco. Su corazón palpita. Sabe que los ojos de los dos están clavados en ella y que no van a dejarla salir de la oscuridad nocturna del laboratorio hasta que tome una decisión, hasta que diga algo. Un último intento: "electroencefalograma plano. Cierra los ojos, no pienses en nada durante un minuto. Ábrelos y mira al frente. Sabrás a quién necesitas cuando vuelvas al mundo real, a quién te gustaría encontrar cuando regreses a la vida". No, no puede tomar una decisión, piensa. Pero lo hace, cierra los ojos.

Sí, si puede; abre los ojos: ya la ha tomado. No ha necesitado más que dos milésimas de segundo de mente en blanco. Dos milésimas en las que sólo ha dejado que su cuerpo hable por ella. Dos milésimas en las que ha apartado la racionalidad de su mente. Sí, ya ha elegido y no hay marcha atrás porque nunca lo había visto tan claro.

Sus manos se separan de sus caderas, libera la tensión que sentía en su cuerpo hasta hace dos minutos. Lo ve tan claro, tan transparente que no sabe cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes. Y los ve a ellos, esperando lo que ella tenga que decir. Respira hondo, cierra los ojos por unos segundos y vuelve a abrirlos para comprobar que sigue pensando en lo mismo, en el mismo.

Su cuerpo se mueve hacia adelante, está andando en dirección a ellos, hasta donde le esperan los dos.

El de la derecha tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El de la izquierda continúa con ellos colgando a ambos lados del cuerpo. Ella se acerca a ellos, anda hasta que se detiene, cuando está entre los dos. Sigue mirando al frente, ellos a cada uno de los lados para fijar la vista en ella.

Ha llegado el momento, tiene que decir lo que ha elegido, tiene que hacer ver su decisión. Tuerce la cabeza y mira hacia la izquierda. Sus ojos se clavan en los suyos; repasa la cara de él, tan conocida; se sonríen. Es una sonrisa suave como es la mirada que comparten.

Ella separa sus ojos de los de él para girar la cabeza en el otro sentido para ver al competidor. Repasa su cara, toda ella. Esas facciones le traen muchos recuerdos de momentos de cariño y comprensión, de entendimiento. Siente su corazón acelerarse, los escalofríos recorrer su espalda. Piensa en quien está mirando desde su izquierda, en quien seguro que lleva mirándola desde que apartó su vista de él.

Y entonces alarga su mano izquierda hasta la de la otra persona. Enreda sus dedos en los de él y aprieta, aprieta fuerte durante unos segundos para seguir con una caricia suave que no hace más que reafirmar lo que ella ya sabía y lo que él ahora sabe. Nunca ha podido volverle la vista del todo; sigue mirando al hombre de la derecha, el que ni siquiera es consciente de que mientras le mira a él acaricia al otro porque no puede abandonarlo y porque es a quien ha elegido. Se aferra a quien está a su izquierda mientras mantiene sus ojos en el de la derecha, puede que en un intento de excusa, de petición de perdón.

Vuelve a enredar los dedos en los del primero y con sumo cuidado de no ser vista, tapando su acción con su propio cuerpo, acaricia su mano con el pulgar, sellando la decisión.

Suelta la mano del hombre a su izquierda, fija la vista en el frente y se encoge de hombros. Camina hacia la puerta, dejando allá a los dos de la misma manera que se encontraban cinco minutos antes, esperando. Al menos uno de ellos.

Los dos hombres se miran segundos después.

- Eso es todo. Con Temperance nunca gana nadie. –afirma Sully con cierta cara de decepción.

- Nunca. –Booth sonríe casi imperceptiblemente. Mira a Sully mientras lo hace, segundos después se gira para ver cómo ella desaparece entre los aparatos del laboratorio y sonríe, esta vez de forma abierta.

Aún puede sentir su caricia en la mano, la fuerza de los dedos de ella apretando los suyos.


End file.
